A Study in John
by SarcasticaLily
Summary: My first 5-to-1 story: John, in my head at least, has some quirks that I would love to share with you. For a bonus, the last chapter is a short on Sherlock. Not Johnlock-y enough for my tastes, but hey, I'm an amateur. Warning: slight gore
1. Chapter 1

5\. There were some signs from when he was a young boy, along into his adult life. John always had to hold onto something when he walked.

As a child, he would hold onto his mother. In gym class, and rugby further on, he would run with his hand stuck to a friend's shoulder.

As an adult in the army he always had one of two things in his hands, either a gun or a military-grade first aid kit. If on the off chance that he was off duty or on leave, he would hold on to the person he was with, if he knew they didn't mind.

The first time john was off running after some crook with Sherlock, he grabbed onto his sleeve. Sherlock stopped, looked at John's hand on his sleeve and said, "Ah, I see. Not touch deprived as a child yet still unconsciously unbalanced when walking," but he left John's hand where it was and started to run again.

John had never been happier as when the next time they chased a suspect, Sherlock grabbed his hand and said, "Come, John".


	2. Chapter 2

4\. When John first found Sherlock in the apartment staring at the drugs on the table, "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to know what you'd say," John went to the cupboard, took out a package of chocolate chuck cookies, and sat next to Sherlock, so close that Sherlock could feel his body heat.

"I have a bit of a problem."

"What?" He was already getting ready for the possible answers, although the cookies through him off.

"No…tea."

Sherlock was stunned. "Of everything you could have said, everything you could have had a problem with, you're issue is that you don't have any tea? That is so," he paused for a moment, "like you, John."

John simply smiled and walked to the kitchen to prepare tea for him and his amazingly daft flat mate.

They resolved the situation of drugs with John promising to make Sherlock his special melt-in-your-mouth cookies the next time Sherlock felt a craving for drugs.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. John knew Sherlock went through his room. He knew his flat mate had probably memorized which drawers held what and how he folded his trousers.

However, when he walked into their flat and saw Sherlock lounging on the couch in his flamingo-featured fuzzy socks, John didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Laugh at the sight of Sherlock Holmes in fuzzy, flamingo socks, - or cry that his poor socks were probably lost for all time and he would have to buy more.

"Oh, John! Good, you're here, I need you to go to the store and get me socks like this, they are incredibly soft. How did I not know about these, on second thought, I probably deleted them given the fact that…"

As Sherlock trailed on, John made his babbling flat mate and himself tea, milk of him and sugar for Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

2\. If there was one thing John absolutely knew how to do, it was talk to people. John could take a grumpy old grandfather and after a few words, have him loving life again. A crying child would listen to John's soft voice and be crying with laughter afterwards.

Although, if he needed to, John could have people submissive, or even cowering, just by talking to them.

After John saw Sherlock's face when Sally called him one too many things on a not-so-good day, John finally snapped and said something that not even Sherlock, on his darkest day, would have thought to say to her.

She was shaking and just barely holding herself together as she asked Lestrade, who had miraculously heard nothing, if she could take a moment. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and walked away stunned, with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

1\. John, though very bright on the outside, was very dark on the inside. It was one of the reasons he could stand Sherlock's sociopathic tendencies. On the inside, John wondered what it would be like to take apart a human body, while it was still alive, and stitch it back together with the parts in the wrong places, an arm where a leg should be, or two different colored eyes where one could still see the eye stalk.

A voice in his mind, suspiciously sounding like his as a child, said _no one will know~ you could just go and take one from the homeless network Sherlock talks about. Oh, Sherlock! He could help you! Wouldn't that be nice~?_

And oh, how he wanted to! Once he slipped up, took a spare leg Sherlock have in the fridge, cut into it and removed the quadriceps. He was about to use the hamstrings as rope to tie the muscles together before he noticed Sherlock in the hallway.

"You were humming."

John hadn't realized that what he was doing would be considered even remotely normal. _But then, you've never been good with normal, have you, Johnny-boy~?_

"John. John, are you there? John Watson, listen to me." he was shaking with the knife still in his hand, his fingers dangerously close to the blade. He dropped it on the table and watched Sherlock put the muscles and the leg back into the fridge.

It was the first and last time he opened the fridge without Sherlock there to confront him if he got out of hand.


	6. Chapter 6

1\. Everyone knew Sherlock to be a drama queen. He would spout off data to anyone he analyzed, pout when he wasn't listened to or appreciated, even go deadly silent in the middle of the room as to force people around him to move around him.

But no one had ever seen Sherlock truly raging mad until one suspect targeted John and had him positioned in such a way that all he had to do was move, and John would be violated in the worst way possible.

That was the one time Anderson, Sally, and even Lestrade, was genuinely afraid of Sherlock.

He ripped that man apart, verbally as well as physically, in such a way that the man had to go to the psych ward after getting stitches at the hospital.

John slept in Sherlock's room that night, needing to know that his best friend, probably more, was there if need be. After that incident, the two were inseparable, not even Mrs. Hudson could get one without the other.


End file.
